dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball OS/Revelations Saga
'''The Revelations Saga '''is the 9th saga of Dragon Ball OS and is the last saga of the series. It contains 4 episodes and it is about the gang's life. Chapter 90: It's Aya! Preach's Daughter 10 years after the fight against the dolls, Preach and Kimmi are living in harmony in East City. Preach's look has begun to change, his hair has stayed the same and his clothes have changed into jean trousers and a black shirt. Kimmi has also changed as well. She is wearing a blue shirt and her hair is much shorter than it was and she has a skirt. A girl with short black hair walked into the living room. "Dad!" the girl called out. "Yes, Aya?" Preach asked. Aya walked towards Preach and she looked at him. "I wanna train!" she shouted. "We'll train, using a simulator that my friend made for me." said Preach. "Yay!" she horayyed. Kimmi runs towards them. "I'm going to watch." said Kimmi. The family left their house and flew to the outskirts of town. Preach drops the simulator and it sends Aya into a swamp island. "This place doesn't smell?" Aya wondered. "It's a simulator, your just meant to fight in it." Kimmi stated. In an instant, a practice enemy was placed in front of Aya. "I'm calling him Gert." Aya said smilling. Gert started snap vanishing towards Aya. She then started to send punches towards Gert. Aya started punching rapidly towards Gert who was getting hit easily. Aya then kicked Gert in the face, but he then blocked it. "You're good Gert, but not good enough!" Aya shouted. Quickly, Aya kicked Gert in the stomach and sent him on the ground. The simulator would then come off. Preach walked towards his daughter and put his hand on her hand. "You're gonna be strong some day, I know it." Preach stated. Chapter 91: Kale Owns Yasin Corp At North City, the snow was raining down on it. Kale was walking through the halls of Yasin Corp, a man with glases came out of his office and walked towards Kale. Kale was wearing a jacekt and a black shirt under. He was also wearing a blue shirt. "Director Jair, how are you?" the man asked. "I'm fine, have you got the statistics to show me?" Kale asked. The man passed him a spreadsheet and moved close to his ear. "There's also a note from someome who knows you." the man whispered. Moving from his ear, he walked back to his office. Kale then opened the spreadsheet and saw a note. "I'll always be first." the note said. Grabbing the note, he'd then throw to the bin near him. "Capsule Corp." grunted Kale. Kale looked around. "That's weird." Kale stated. He walked to a near by work cubcicle. The woman working there had got off her chair and bent down, showing respedct to him. "Do you know why it's not cold here?" Kale asked. "It's the local insulators, we're able to insulate heat from the entire North City." she said. "Thanks." Kale greeted. "Also, your son is waiting for you." said the woman. Kale began to ran outside the work cubcicle and ran up the stairs. Reaching up stairs, he saw his son, Learsi. "Learsi, what's wrong?" asked Kale. "I was picked on at school today." Learsi grunted. "No wonder you took the back way." said Kale. Learsi looked at his dad. "Can I go to the gym and watch mum?" Learsi asked. "You can watch, if you don't disturb her." Kale said. Learsi and Kale headed over to Yasin Corps gym, where Yukisaga was training with a bag. Yukisaga hair has gotten short and she is wearing a light blue shirt with purple line going down and she is wearing a skirt. Kicking the bag repeatedly, she'd notice that it's not breaking. "I've become weak." said Yukisaga annoyed. "No you haven't, I installed some really strong materials, so I'd take the Earth to blow up for that to happen." said Kale. Learsi ran to his mother and hugged her. "Mum, can we go kick Capsule Corps butt?" Learsi asked. "Why use it in that term, let's go now!" she shouted. Learsi and Yukisaga ran out of the building. "Don't forget your coats!" Kale shouted down the hall. Chapter 92: Junson Martial Arts School In Central City, a kid is watching television and it is on a commericcal. It shows Tasanai. "Do you like fighting?" Tasanai asked. "Yes!" shouted the kid. "Then you can Junson's Martial Arts School!" shouted Tasanai. "I can finally try and beat Mr.Satan." the kid said with his dfists clenched. "Join now at the Desert!" shouted Tasanai. The kid started jumping up and down. He then grabbed his bag and items and started running downstairs. The boys mum came to him. "Where are you going Deoi?" she asked. "To the Desert." Deoi answered. "Your dad wanted to train you, but you can go to the desert if you want to go work with Tasanai." said his mum. Deoi ran outside his house and made his way on to the desert. At the desert, Tasanai was with his triplets, Meurta, Vervo, Eaphale and four other kids, Polu, Hirst, Roseurt and Tei. Tasanai looked at them all. "Since you guys are new to my school, I want you to understand my expectations." he stated. The wind begins to blow, everyone tries to cover their eyes but Tasanai. "You have to be able to make your own morals as a warrior and no one should be allowed to change that but you." he continued. Heading to the door, Tasanai opens the door and lets the kids in. Deoi, sees him letting them in and runs towards the building. "Too much sand, but I need to get there!" shouted Deoi rushing in. After getting inside, Tasanai looked at all of his students and he saw Deoi. "Who are you?" Tasanai asked. "I'm Deoi." Deoi greeted scratching his head. "If you want to be here you must fight Polu." said Tasanai. "Already I have to fight? Cool!" Deoi accepted. Deoi and Polu got into fighting stances, both gettind ready to combat. Chapter 93: Trip to the Otherworld At East City, Preach is outside his house with Kimmi and Aya. "Dad, where are we going?" asked Aya. "First of, we're going to meet a friend of mine and someone else I need to see." said Preach. "Who's this friend?" Kimmi asked. "You'll remember him once you see him." Preach stated. Putting his fingers on his head, Preach utillises Instananeous Movement and goes to Heaven. At Heaven, Preach is walknig and everyone looks at him weirdly. "Why they all looking at us like that?" asked Aya. "We arren't dead." Kimmi replied. "Will they kill us?" asked Aya. "Noo they wont, they're the ones who died in a good manner." said Preach. Aya was then relieved. Preach walked into a colliesieum where the Otherworld Tournament was going on. On one of the seats, Preach saw someone he knew. "Junson!" shouted Preach. Junson turned towards Preach. "Junson, your old martial arts teacher?" Kimmi asked. "Your teacher died!" shouted Aya scared. "Who are you?" asked Junson. "It's me Preach." said Preach. Junson noticed how tall Preach was. "You got strong!" Junson said shocked. "I'm guessing that's Kimmi." said Junson looking at Kimmi. "I'm sorry I couldn't train you, but it looks like Yukisaga taught you something." Junson apoligised. Kimmi grabbed Aya. "And this is our daughter, Aya." said Kimmi. After talking to Junson, the family went to HFIL. They walked to by a near by cave and saw Chern. "Preach!" shouted Chern angry. "You didn't even grow." Preach stated. "I will kill second, but your girl is first!" shouted Chern rushing to Aya. Preach sent an uppercut towards Chern. "Go rot in this hole." said Preach leaving him. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dragon Ball OS Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon